


Cake Wreck

by Pennfana



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennfana/pseuds/Pennfana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blame the "Cake Wrecks" blog for this one.  See http://cakewrecks.blogspot.com/2009/11/sporty-spice-cakes.html for details.  The cake which spawned this bit of madness is the fifth one down, and it seems like everyone who looked at the photo thought that the cake (which is supposed to read "Go Pen's!" which is awful enough in itself, thanks to the misplaced apostrophe) said "Go Penis!"  There was some speculation in the comments that it could be for a Quidditch team.  When I'd finally stopped laughing at the comments long enough for my weird little mind to start working again, this fic just sort of happened.</p></blockquote>





	Cake Wreck

Harry took one look at the cake and sank down onto the nearest chair, putting his head in his hands. "This is a bloody _disaster,"_ he groaned.

Ron looked at the cake and burst out laughing.

"Really," Hermione said, "You should've realized that something like this might happen when you named your Quidditch team the 'Pennies,' you know."

"Percy insisted," said Harry weakly, regarding the disastrous dessert once again, hoping he hadn't really seen what he thought he'd seen. Unfortunately, the lettering on the cake still spelled the immensely regrettable phrase:

"GO, PENIS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the "Cake Wrecks" blog for this one. See http://cakewrecks.blogspot.com/2009/11/sporty-spice-cakes.html for details. The cake which spawned this bit of madness is the fifth one down, and it seems like everyone who looked at the photo thought that the cake (which is supposed to read "Go Pen's!" which is awful enough in itself, thanks to the misplaced apostrophe) said "Go Penis!" There was some speculation in the comments that it could be for a Quidditch team. When I'd finally stopped laughing at the comments long enough for my weird little mind to start working again, this fic just sort of happened.


End file.
